


Sonic the Hedgehog

by Sky1anders



Series: The Nocturnus Legacy [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Humor, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), Reboot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky1anders/pseuds/Sky1anders
Summary: For eons the Guardian, a legendary warrior has protected the world of Mobius from evil including the dreaded Dark Gaia, that is until the previous one vanished without a trace. Now as evil is once more on the rise. Sonic, the new Guardian must be ready to take on these threats before the planet is doomed.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Longclaw & Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: The Nocturnus Legacy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169864





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This the plot of my fan game, Sonic the Hedgehog the Nocturnus Legacy

For years I have tried to solve the mysteries that my father, my grandfather and my great grandfather have all tried to solve. Who were the Nocturnus, who did they entrust the title and power of the Guardian on, how did they use the power of the chaos force to turn our world into a wonderful place. I have asked the spirits but they do not recall, the spirits asked the plants and plants asked the rocks but no, even the rocks do not recall. All they tell us is that the answers we seek are entertwined with a young hedgehog, with blue fur and the gift of speed. 


	2. Forest Grotto, Act 1

Underground base  
Hahahaha, eggcellent, said a tall, egg shaped man with a brown moustache, the roboticizers are ready, soon this island will be mine! Doctor we are ready, said a brown furred hare. Excellent work Agent Stone, said the Doctor, once this island has been converted into my new base of operations, no one will stop my plans, soon the entire world will belong to the Eggman empire! Of course sir, said Stone, I’ll be ready when you are. 

Elsewhere, the Forest Grotto  
Yahoo, yelled a blue hedgehog as he rocketed through the thick forest. He soon came to a stop at a hillside overlooking the ocean nearby. What a view, he thought, right better head back to.. . He stopped as he heard a scream. He turned and ran into the undergrowth to find a group of villages being attacked by a strange machine. He looked in bewilderment as the machine fired a pulse of energy at one of the fleeing villages. There was a flash of light and when it faded the village was gone, instead standing in their place was another machine, only this one was more akin to the original person. Oh my god, said Sonic. He slapped his mouth shut as the first machine turned. He ducked and when it looked like the machine had turned away he looked again to see that the machine had now rooted itself into the ground. He then saw that the ground around it was being turned to metal and the plants were becoming mechanical. The roboticized villager was now marching away. I’ve gotta go and tell Longclaw about this, he thought. He then raced away, unaware that he had been seen by another robot. Sending recording, it said. 

Soon  
Sonic arrived at a small house in the very centre of the forest. It had been built into a tree and it’s straw roof was being replaced. He walked inside to find Longclaw sitting on her chair. Hey dear, she said, how was your run? Mom, Sonic began, I saw something. Longclaw perked up. What is it dear, she asked. A strange machine, it was chasing some of the villagers and then it shot one of them. There was this flash and the villager had been turned into a machine themselves. Longclaw sat up. They nearly saw me, Sonic continued, but I rolled out the way. When I looked again, the first one had turned the floral around it into mechanical ones. Longclaw got up and walked over to a chest. Dear, it’s time, she said, I should have told you a long time ago. Sonic looked confused. Your father was the guardian, Longclaw began, he entrusted your uncle to look after you. My dad was the guardian, but that would make me, Sonic realised. Yes, you are the next guardian, said Longclaw, those might belong to someone who is trying to unbalance the world and now it is up to you to stop them. 

Sonic looked at her. Okay, he said. Longclaw opened the chest and pulled out a bowl of blue water. She walked over to Sonic and applied some to his forehead making a lightning bolt symbol. Now go, she said, destroy those machines and stop whoever is responsible for this. Sonic nodded and ran into the forest. 

Meanwhile  
Agent Stone walked into the Doctor’s lab. Sir, he began we might have a problem. Eh, what do you mean, asked the Doctor. Sir, a blue hedgehog was spotted, spying on one of the roboticizers doing its job, Stone began, the Buzz Bomber followed the hedgehog home and, the hedgehog is the guardian, the new one. What, shouted the Doctor, find that hedgehog and bring him to me, I’ll be in Breezy Cove! Yes sir, said Stone.


End file.
